Sonadow:The Journal of Love
by iluvsonicthehedgehog
Summary: Sonic has a diary with all his secrets in it, but they are ALL mostly about Shadow.


Sonadow-The Journal of Love 3

_"Oh my dearest love...I must tell you the truth one day...for I must not keep this secret much longer. I feel like...my whole world had fallen apart when I dont see you...I just hope you can hear me out and love me forever...but I'm not so sure...I love you Shadow."_

_Love,_

_Sonic_

Sonic finally closed his notebook from writing on it. He was outside of his house under a big, cool tree surrounded by flower pedals, which was very relaxing for Sonic. Sonic's notebook, which had "loads" of secrets in there, just stood there beside Sonic as Sonic looked down at it. "Just wonder...the joy and excitement I could have with him right now if I should of told him the truth..." Sonic said. Then he look up, looking at the leaves flow with the wind. He saw a branch that was panted black from last time he visited here with Tails, Knuckles and his other friends for a picnic. Tails, for some reason brought a bucket of black paint, and he "accidentally" spilled the paint all over. Now that Sonic is looking at it, the color the branch is in reminds him of his only true love. Sonic tried not to look at it, but it would always catch his attention. Sonic sighed. "If only I could meet up with him again...then I can probably control my obsession of him." Sonic blushed. He said he had an "obsession" of him,so it made him feel embarrassed. All of the sudden, Sonic heard something coming from somewhere else in the meadow, so he decided to check it out. Sonic took his spiral and stood up and started walking. Sonic's ear started perking as he heard the noise more clearly now. "Strange...I hear grunts..." Sonic said.

He finally saw who was causing all that noise. It was a black hedgehog that had red stripes in his spikes, arms, and legs, had a deep evilish voice, and had two rings on both hands. It looked like he was hitting a dummy or a doll, like if he was practicing for a battle or something. "Oh crap...it's Shadow." Sonic whispered. He panicked a little as he saw the ebony hedgehog punch the hell out of that shit. Sonic panicked even more when he turned around and saw him. Sonic quickly tried to hide but it was too late."Hey faker...it's nice to see you again."Shadow said sarcasticly. "O-oh...hey Shadow!" Sonic said nervously. "What brings you up over here?" Shadow asked. "O-oh...nothing! I just heard grunting coming from over here is all! N-nothing big!" Sonic said. "Faker...quit your stuttering. It's getting annoying." Shadow said. See, Shadow didnt actually meant that. He also had a little crush on Sonic on his own, he just didnt want him to know...not yet at least. "Sure! I'm sorry!" Sonic said. "Apology not accepted." Shadow said. Sonic rolled his eyes. "You will never change...""And what is that suppost to mean!" Shadow said a little aggravated. "Nothing! Nothing! Gosh...you're like a freaken cop, just wanting me to scoop up the truth."Sonic said. "Hmph..." Shadow pouted. "It's not my fault that you're so cute." Shadow whispered softly. "Did you say something?" Sonic asked. It was Shadow's turn to panic. "Uhh...no. Why? D-did you hear something?"Shadow said nervously."No..."Sonic responded softly. Shadow sighed. "Good..." Shadow said. He examined Sonic for a minute. He noticed a blue notebook that was being hold by Sonic's hand. "W-why are you staring at me?" Sonic asked. "What's that on your hand?"Shadow asked curiously. Sonic looked at his notebook and remembered that he had all those poems of Shadow. "Uhh...this is...NOTHING!" Sonic said. "Huh?" Shadow was confused. "Yeah! I-it's not mine...it's...AMY'S!" Sonic started to blush a little."Oh really? If it's "Amy's" as you said, then would you let me see it?" Shadow asked and stretched one hand out. "NO NO! I mean...no I cant! It's her private stuff I shouldn't let anyone see it! I found by...a trashcan...at the park...and I uhh...need to return it back to her!"Sonic said nervously. "Are you sure it's hers?" Shadow said. "Yes! I'm positive!" Sonic said. "Well I never knew Amy changed her name to Sonic. Now it says 'Sonic's journal'? Is that correct?" Shadow smirked. On Sonic's journal, it actually had the words "Sonic's journal"! What a dumb ass! "Ok ok! You caught me! Yes it is my journal that im holding and no Amy did not changed her name. Ya happy?" Sonic said irritatedly. Shadow chuckled a little. "Well I think it's kind of cute that you have a journal" Shadow said. He then covered his mouth out of embarrassment. _'Did I just fucken say that!'_ Shadow thought. Now it was Sonic's turn to smirk now. "What did you just say Shadow?" Sonic said evilly. "I didn't say anything!"Shadow said. "But didn't you just say...""I don't know what you're talking about!" Shadow said. "Yeah...I know what you said." Sonic said slyly. "Hey! At least I'm not the one with the diary!" Shadow said. Sonic gasped deeply and blushed. Oh no he didn't! "This is NOT a diary! Sonic yelled. "Oh yes it is." Shadow chuckled a little. "No it's not! It's just a normal spiral that happen to have secrets!" Sonic said. "Oh really? May I know what kind of 'secrets'?" Shadow asked. "Hell no! Never in a fucken million years will I let you read this journal!" Sonic yelled. "C'mon faker. It's not like I'm gonna laugh." Shadow said. He started to get a little close to Sonic. "No way! That's what I'm afraid of!" Sonic said. "No...you can trust me. C'mon I wont laugh."Shadow said as he went closer and closer to Sonic. "W-wait...what are you doing?"Sonic said nervously."Give me that journal!" Shadow said as he snatched it out of Sonic's hands.

"No no! Please dont read it!" Sonic said as he exaggerated. "Don't worry faker...ill give it back." Shadow smirked. Shadow slowly opened the journal and Sonic started punching his back just for him to let go. Shadow finally opened it and Sonic punched him harder and harder. "DONT READ IT! DONT READ IT!" Sonic cried as tears came out of his eyes. Shadow scanned the page really quick and gave the "diary" to Sonic. Shadow gasped a little when he gave it to him. After that...it felt like the whole world have stopped before him. He stayed shocked for a few minutes while Sonic cried his eyes out because he saw Shadow reading it. Shadow finally unfroze and looked back at Sonic with a surprised look. Then he said softly: _"Oh my dearest love...I must tell you the truth one day...for I must not keep this secret much longer." _Sonic looked up and wiped his tears away. "W-what did you say?" Shadow said softly again: _"I feel like...my whole world had fallen apart when I don't see you...I just hope you can hear me out and love me forever."_Shadow...are you alri..." Shadow cut of Sonic's sentence and kept speaking softly:_"but I'm not so sure...I love you ….Shadow." _Finally, Shadow was finished. "S-shadow..." Sonic was a little worried. "S-shadow? A-are you alright?" Sonic said again. "Sha..woah!" Sonic was grabbed by Shadow by his hand. He brought up Sonic close to his face until their noses touched. Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes and Sonic looked into his. "S-shadow what are yo..."Shadow put one finger on his lips. "Be quiet Sonic...just don't ruin our moment." Shadow said softly. _'Did he just say...our moment?' _Sonic thought. Sonic blushed deeply. "Sonic..." Shadow spoke softly and leaned inwards for a kiss. Sonic just closed his eyes and felt a warm, delicious feeling in his peach colored lips. Sonic and Shadow finally kissed passionately. Sonic wrapped his arms around the ebony hedgehog to deepen the kiss a little. Shadow deepened it more by adding a wet feeling onto Sonic's lips with his tongue. Sonic had an urge to let his tongue in his mouth ,so he let it. Sonic moaned softly as Shadow's tongue explored around his mouth. "Mmmm..."Sonic moaned a little. Shadow broke the kiss, so he can catch a little oxygen in his lungs. They both started panting. "Sonic...that was..""Amazing." Sonic said as he panted. They both hugged each other. "Sonic...I don't ever ever want to leave you..."Shadow said softly. "Me either..."Sonic said. After a few minutes, Shadow carried Sonic bridal style into the big tree Sonic was in earlier. Shadow sat Sonic down and Shadow sat down beside him and they both watched the sun set in the horizon. Sonic leaned on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow leaned his head against his to make it a better moment. "Shadow...isn't the sunset beautiful?" Sonic asked happily. "It's not nearly as half as beautiful than my blue rose sitting right beside me."Shadow smiled. Sonic blushed and smiled at Shadow. "Shadow...I love you." Sonic said softly. "I love you too, my lovely Sonikku..."

_"Oh my dearest love...I must tell you the truth one day...for I must not keep this secret much longer. I feel like...my whole world had fallen apart when I dont see you...I just hope you can hear me out and love me forever...but I'm not so sure...I love you Shadow."_

_(Miracles do happen, when you show the person you truly do love them)_

**_~THE END~_**


End file.
